1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an anchor suitable for fastening loads to a floor, and the like, and particularly to an anchor bolt especially intended for mounting heavy machinery, and the like, which is subject to vibration on concrete floors and similar structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional anchor bolts used to secure machinery and the like structures to a, for example, concrete floor expand within the bore of a hole drilled in the concrete. That is, the bolt does not pass all the way through the concrete slab or other mounting structure. Normally, an anchor using the entire slab or reinforced concrete as a support has to be installed at the time the concrete is poured.